


Guilt

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Warning for graphic depictions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork = This is another illustration for the FMA Big Bang Story 'Symptoms of Mercy: Deliver Me' by Eviscera.  The story is posted and may be found at the following link - <a href="http://xeviscerax.livejournal.com/100089.html">SOM: Deliver Me</a> - It's definitely recommended reading if you like angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt




End file.
